kamenriderexaidfandomcom-20200215-history
Gashacon Bugvisor
The is a Game Pad/Shooter/Chainsaw Gauntlet wielded by Kamen Rider Genm. It has also been seen in the Genomes, Graphite, and Lovrica Bugster's possession who use it to transform into their Bugster forms. it can also used to spread Bugster infections. When attached to the Bugster Buckle, it becomes the for Genm's use. A separate upgraded version of the Buggle Driver, the Buggle Driver II is used by Kamen Rider Poppy and Kamen Rider Cronus. Another separate upgraded version of the Bugvisor with a built-in life simulation game titled Let's Make Bugsters, the Bugvisor G is used by Saiko Yaotome and Emu Hojo. Design The Gashacon Bugvisor consists of the following parts: * - A slot for inserting Gashats. It reads information off the Gashat and activates each ability for attacks. When inserted in the Bugster Buckle, it will use the information to transform. * - The central screen on the Gashacon Bugvisor. It can read the amount of Bugster Virus in an infected person. It also projects graphics in the air during attacks and transformation. * - The control face of the Gashacon Bugvisor. In beam gun and chainsaw mode, the A button is used to initiate a normal attack, and the B button to deal special attacks and deathblows. In Pad Mode, pressing the A button and attaching the Bugvisor to the EXP Grip Knuckle will initiate transformation into a Bugster. When transformed into Zombie Gamer Level X, attacks are initiated after pressing both A and B buttons at the same time. After pressing both buttons, the user can initiate two attacks depending on what button they select. Pressing the A button again invokes an energy kick akin to a chainsaw, while the B button will summon energy zombies that explode after surrounding a target, inflicting massive damage. * - A gripping piece which can be attached to the Bugvisor for stability. Using the EXP Grip Knuckle helps the user to increase aim in Beam Gun Mode and arm strength in Chainsaw Mode. Additionally, it has a function to update system data according to combat data gained from the battlefield. To switch from Beam Gun to Chainsaw mode or vice versa, remove the main unit from the EXP Grip Knuckle, turn the unit 180° and reattach. * - The twin red muzzles which shoot out high energy bullets that can instantly vaporise Bugster Viruses. * - A reinforced chainsaw blade which can decompose Bugster Viruses upon impact. The Chainsaw Eliminator can spin up to 60,000 RPM. * - The red button used when transforming into Zombie Gamer Level X. Only used when attached to the Bugster Buckle. Pressing it executes the transformation sequence. * - A data realisation device inside the Gashacon Bugvisor. It materialises suits and weapons based on game data from the inserted Gashat (in this case, the Dangerous Zombie Gashat). The interior is black boxed, and only the creator knows how it functions. Functionality Unlike other Gashacon Weapons, the Bugvisor's casual form is the . When the Gashacon Bugvisor is attached to the and the A Button is pressed, located on the , the user will transform into a Bugster. Its transformation command is . It can also change between the and the by pressing the button on its upper left side, removing it from the EXP Grip Knuckle, and reattaching it backwards. When combined with the Bugster Buckle, it can be used as a belt by Kamen Rider Genm to access Zombie Gamer Level X. It is also able to use for data management for Bugsters and Gashats, as it is used to absorb Bugsters who are unstable or defeated, in order to ensure their survival. Though one of its more famous feats is reading the data of death to create the Dangerous Zombie Gashat. But its most deadly feat is the ability to manually infect someone with the Bugster Virus itself. It can be used to infect a small community as well. This has proven to be more fatal than expected when Parado used the device to give Kuroto a heavy dose of Game Disease by using the Dangerous Zombie Gashat, ultimately killing the latter. Additionally, when in combat, the EXP Grip Knuckle will record combat data and upload it into the Bugvisor. Gashacon_Bugvisor_Pad.png|Pad Mode Gashacon Bugvisor Beamgun.png|Beam Gun Mode Gashacon Bugvisor Chainsaw.png|Chainsaw Mode Buggle Driver When attached to the Bugster Buckle, the Gashacon Bugvisor becomes the Buggle Driver. Genm uses this mode to transform into Zombie Gamer Level X by attaching the Bugvisor to the Bugster Buckle and inserting the Dangerous Zombie Gashat into the . Afterwards, the is pressed. Once tranformation is completed, the graphics of the Rider's form is shown on the located at the center. The Buggle Driver gains the following parts from the Bugster Buckle: * - A device which connects the two ends of the belt at the back. It monitors the health and condition of the Driver. It determines whether the user is compatible with the Buggle Driver. It also measures the size of the wearer and adjusts suit size accordingly. * - The strap of the Buggle Driver. Adjusts itself accordingly depending on the user's waist size. * - The buckle that the Gashacon Bugvisor attaches itself to. Energy for running the Buggle Driver is generated from the Bugster Virus packed into the Bugster Buckle. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 12-22, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Snipe: Episode ZERO Users (chronological order) Finishers In its Buggle Driver usage, the Gashacon Bugvisor has two finishing attacks. Otherwise, before he could transform into Zombie Gamer, Genm had used Gashacon Bugvisor to perform a Critical Strike finisher. Critical End= * : To initiate this attack, Genm must press both buttons on the Bugle Driver, followed by the A button. **Genm flies into the air, surrond enemy in a dusty field, spins backwards rapidly to become an effective saw, and flies into the target. Genm uses this version in episode 12 to defeat and kill Lazer. **Genm directly performs a flying side kick. He uses this version in episode 18 to kill Motors Bugster Level 5 before absorbing its debris into the Bugvisor. Critical End 1 prelude.png|Critical End (Spinning kick) (Prelude) Zombie Critical End.png|Critical End (Spinning kick) Critical End Ver2.png|Critical End (Flying Side Kick) |-| Critical Dead= * : To initiate this attack, Genm must press both buttons on the Bugle Driver, followed by the B button. **Genm creates a horde of shadow zombies that close in on the enemy, beginning to flash red. After they get close enough, they turn fully red and explode into bursts of dark energy, causing a massive explosion. **A second version becomes possible after Dangerous Zombie's Level X upgrade, where a horde of clones of Genm Zombie Gamer Level X are summoned instead of the regular shadow zombies. Instead of exploding, they are seen to corrupt and break Ex-Aid's Gamer Driver before fading away. Critical Dead ver.1 Prelude.png|Critical Dead (Original) (Prelude) Critical Dead.png|Critical Dead (Original) (Step 1: Zombie shadows approaching) Critical Dead explosion.png|Critical Dead (Original) (Step 2: Explosion) Critical Dead screen.png|Critical Dead (Upgrade version) (Prelude screen) Upgrade ver Critical Dead prelude.png|Critical Dead (Upgrade version) (Step 1: Dark wave) Critical Dead (all the Genms).png|Critical Dead (Upgrade version) (Step 2: Genm duplicate approaching) Upgrade ver Critical Dead Transform cancel.png|Critical Dead (Upgrade version) (Step 3: Opponent transformation disabled) Damaged Gamer Driver.png|Critical Dead (Upgrade version) (Step 4: Gamer Driver corruption) |-| Critical Strike= * : In his Sports Action Gamer Level 3 form, Genm empowers a Trick Flywheel and the Bugvisor in Chainsaw Mode and charges towards the enemy to slash at them. SKRK CS Weapon Prelude.png|Shakariki Critical Strike (Genm's Sports Action Gamer Level 3) (Gashacon Bugvisor Slash) (Prelude) Double EARider Fnisher.png|Shakariki Critical Strike (Genm's Sports Action Gamer Level 3) (Gashacon Bugvisor Slash) Notes *The Gashacon Bugvisor's Pad Mode and Chainsaw Mode could be a foreshadowing to its use as the Buggle Driver and the Dangerous Zombie Gashat respectively; both of them allow Genm to transform into Zombie Gamer Level X, and chainsaws are a staple of the franchise. *Fitting with the series' medical themes, the Bugvisor is based on syringe and a chainsaw used by surgeons for amputation. *The Gashacon Bugvisor is the first item that is a controller device, handheld Monster transformation device, Rider transformation belt, and a weapon at the same time. *Along with the Gashacon Bugvisor II, it is the only Gashacon Weapon not to have a corresponding Gashat. *The Gashacon Bugvisor's design appears to be an homage to the . *The Gashacon Bugvisor is the only weapon so far cannot utilize Critical Finish when a Rider Gashat is inserted in the slot. **It is also the only weapon to not be summoned by a Rider and have its summoning sound play in the series. Instead, it is automatically being held by Genm Action Gamer Level 2 when Graphite is not using it. **The Gashacon Bugvisor's unique Critical finishers are also different in the announcement, as the slotted Gashat's name is not announced. *The way Genm did a Critical End while in Zombie Gamer Level X was similar with Go Shijima's Full Throttle finisher for his common forms (except for Chaser Mach and Mach Chaser). **However, as the series progresses, Genm's Critical End is now done similarly to Rider 1's Rider Kick for the sake of nostalgia. *There were two types of Gashacon Bugvisor props used in the show, evident from the length of the chainsaw part. *The Gashacon Bugvisor's ability to absorb Bugsters is a recurring running gag in the series, where Bugsters victim would rather want to get out from the gauntlet. Appearances *''Kamen Rider Snipe: Episode ZERO'' }} Category:Gashacon Weapons Category:Rider Weapon Category:Dual Weapon Category:Arsenal (Ex-Aid) Category:Transformation Gear Category:Guns Category:Villain Weapons Category:Chainsaws